Misterios Hormonales
by above.dawn
Summary: James Potter comete error tras error; Sirius en la logística, feliz cómplice. Lily consolida un émulo, incapaz de imaginar las consecuencias. Remus es un novio feliz aunque desacostumbrado a los vaivenes del amor y sus variantes. Y todos tienen algún secreto húmedo y oscuro que ocultar, sin pensar que lentamente encontrarán sitio en los pasillos de Hogwarts.


Lily cerraba su libro de Pociones y reía con la exposición de su amigo.

—Catorce años —comentó—. Son terroríficas.

—Si quieres que dejen de acosarte, ya sabes qué hacer.

—No es tan fácil.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera —le sonrió﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ que lo fuera acosarte, ya sabes quó—. Pero siempre puedes intentarlo.

—Repetir la misma frase no conseguirá convencerme.

—Simplemente te doy ánimos, Darian, no seas injusto conmigo.

—Gracias, Lily, de verdad aprecio tus inútiles esfuerzos, pero de momento todo se quedará exactamente donde está; ya buscaré una forma de lidiar con esas mocosas.

La pelirroja no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante su falso entusiasmo. Más se divertía ella con las actuaciones que todas esas estudiantes llevaban a cabo cuando veían al irresistible Darian Hill exponerse en los pasillos concurridos momentos previos al almuerzo del viernes. Tenían catorce años, sí, aparentemente, porque parecían damas de oficio indigno que buscaban al caballero de la noche. Darian siempre era la atracción principal, hasta que…

—Qué bien, ya me estaba preguntando qué los estaba demorando.

—No puedes hablar en serio, Darian. No puedes.

—Claro que puedo. Sólo ellos alivian mi pesadumbre.

Los Merodeadores hicieron su espamentosa aparición, al menos así fue con James y Sirius, quienes dejaron bien en claro cuán exclusivos eran, al lucir sus cabelleras y sus cuerpos y sus miradas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con su innegable atractivo físico. Remus, sin embargo, venía más tranquilo, divirtiéndose con ellos y riéndose, de paso, de sus numeritos, de la mano de su novia, Jenna.

—¿Por qué Cam no fue a clases? —preguntó Potter, sentándose frente a Jenna y advirtiendo la ya prolongada ausencia de la nombrada.

—Porque así lo dictaminó esta mañana. Además, aún está lidiando con esa niña que todavía no supera sus once años.

—¿Todavía la odia?

—Fervientemente.

—Eso es bueno —señaló Sirius—. Los niños son la desgracia de esta humanidad, yo se los digo.

—Sí, Sirius, tienes toda la razón. —Remus hizo uso de su sarcasmo más intelectual.

—¿Lo ven? Hasta Lunático me da la razón.

Y no muy lejos de allí, Lily debatía en código con Darian sobre su supuesta falta de valor.

—Eres muy perseverante, Lily, tengo que aceptarlo.

—Lo sé, gracias —sonrió orgullosa de sí misma—. Sólo quiero _un_ motivo por el cual no te atrevas.

—Ponte en mis zapatos por tan solo diez minutos… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Intento ponerme en tus zapatos.

La cara de incredulidad de Darian lo obligó a continuar con su almuerzo.

—No, Lily, así no se hace.

—Me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero tú no me dejas.

—¿Por qué mejor no continuamos esta charla en otro momento?

—Cuando dices eso es porque no continuaremos nunca.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estamos nuevamente, hablando del tema.

—Tienes razón. —sonrió con una sensación de triunfo.

La pelirroja determinó que era momento de dejar el "asuntillo" de lado, porque sabía de la adoración de su amigo por el momento del almuerzo y quería dejarlo disfrutar. Tenía la certeza de que algún día haría acopio de su valentía y enfrentaría al mundo y sus prejuicios, aunque eso significara ser fichado por aquel universo tan cruento, etiquetado por sanguinarios adolescentes.

Hundió la cuchara en la sopa con lentitud y la acercó luego a su rostro para soplarla, cuando un grito la hizo sacudirse del susto, derramando el contenido.

—¡EVANS! —James Potter sonrió de gusto cuando la vio cometer aquel acto torpe— Ten cuidado, no se juega con la comida, pelirroja.

Lily Evans se aferró a la poca paciencia que tenía cuando se trataba de _él_ y decidió que lo ignoraría. _Tenía_ que ignorarlo, de lo contrario sería capaz de olvidar que era la señorita Prefecta de su casa y cometería un acto indecoroso.

—Ey, pelirroja, ¿saldrías conmigo mañana?

—No lo sé, ¿te tirarás de la Torre de Astronomía después?

—No.

—Entonces olvídalo.

—Algún día, Evans, algún día. —sonrió.

—Sí —coincidió con sarcasmo—, algún día.

—¿Otra vez con tus preguntas trilladas, Potter? —cuestionó Cam, apareciendo en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —preguntó el aludido.

—¿Acaso importa? —justo en ese momento otro estudiante, de Ravenclaw para ser más exactos, entraba al recinto, acomodándose la camisa y mirando significativamente a Cameron, aunque ésta lo ignoró completamente.

—Parece que no. —repuso Sirius con una sonrisa, fijándose de qué estudiante se trataba.

—No saben de lo que me enteré. —dijo Cam con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es raro que te intereses por habladurías. —comentó Jenna.

—Es que esto es gordo.

—Habla ya, entonces. —demandó James.

—¿Conocen a Tim Keller?

—Lo apodan "Gorila" —comentó Sirius— por el tamaño que tiene. Sí, es capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw.

—Ha participado en muchísimas peleas y le rompió el brazo a un idiota de Slytherin el año pasado, no lo expulsaron porque su padre trabaja en el Ministerio. —dijo James.

—Dicen que la tiene enorme. —agregó Sirius, riéndose.

—Así de musculoso y todo, parece que el "Gorila" compartió las sábanas con _otro_.

—¡Noooooo! —exclamaron James y Sirius entre carcajadas.

—Es gay. —Remus no parecía muy alterado.

—Típico —habló Jenna—. La virilidad no es garantía de nada.

Darian decidió que prestaría atención a la conversación cuando escuchó el apodo "Gorila". Sí, él lo conocía a la perfección, era de los pocos que sabía de la verdadera orientación de Tim, porque en aquel castillo, que se jactaba de dar albergue a los magos más machos, estaba repleto de secretos y encuentros clandestinos en la Sala de Trofeos, encuentros que sólo conocían _chicos_.

Se suponía que nadie sabía de aquello, pero aparentemente Tim Keller no estaba siendo cuidadoso. La organización interna que regía aquel sistema era tan rigurosa que se había mantenido en perfecto secreto por muchísimos años. El detalle de la Sala de Trofeos era un legado, un misterio digno de masones, no cualquiera tenía derecho a conocer esas confidencias.

Sin embargo, todos sabían lo impulsivo que podía ser Timothy Keller, ya había puesto el secreto en peligro más de una ocasión. Ahora llegaba a los oídos equivocados, oídos heterosexuales.

—¿Darian? —lo llamó Lily— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —trató de sonar seguro, porque ni siquiera a su amiga le había confiado aquel secreto.

Pero y a quién. La membrecía se pagaba con sangre.

El almuerzo le supo horrible y por más que intentó controlarse, no consiguió ocultar su zozobra. Era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto y detener la obra destructiva de Tim Keller antes de que la información se filtrase; bajo ningún concepto algo así podía salir a la luz, las consecuencias podrían ser devastadores para unos cuantos, incluido él mismo. Demasido estaba en juego, demasiadas reputaciones, puestos y _relaciones_.


End file.
